The Magical World
by Lisse08
Summary: Yuuri, the king who attended the magical school. There, he met with Wolfram, a lord brat who only invited him into troubles, troubles and more troubles.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Magical World**

**Chapter 1**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Summary: Yuuri, the king who attended the magical school. There, he met with Wolfram, a lord brat who only invited him into troubles, troubles and more troubles. **

**A/N I used some of the idea from Harry Potter into the story.**

"Amazing…"

Yuuri whispered as he walked on the marble-stoned stairs leading into the magnificent castle, namely Blood Pledge Castle. There are students walking around, casting him a questioning look. He gave the whole ground another look and studied them closely. Apparently, he was drawing a lot of attention. It was no surprise because he was the only one there who wore black hair and black eyes. Most of them looked like foreigners, with blonde-white, blonde-yellow, brown hair together with blue eyes or green eyes… the list went on and on. None seemed to come from Asian. He sighed. This is where he is going to study onwards. He still would not believe it when he received the offer letter from the school few weeks back then.

Well, he knew that he was a bit different compared to others. He had been able to manipulate some kind of magic ever since he was small. His father had corrected him that it is maryoku. There are four elements of them, namely, fire, water, ground and air. Most of the time, he manipulated the water. He remembered back then, when he was still a kid, there was one time while he was taking a bath; he had let the water formed into balls and burbles that floated up in the air, circling around him. For fearing that Yuuri will drown himself with the power, his father had tried to stop him instantly. The maryoku will always go out of his control when he was emotionally upset or angry. He knew that his father was a mazoku, and he supposed that's where he inherited this "magic" because his mother was normal human. They had told him to be expected to study here few years ago since this is where most of the mazokus complete their magical education. His elder brother, Shori who was exceptionally talent had been accepted into another magical school in Japan. Unable to accept the fact to be separated from his little brother, Yuuri had some hard time trying to convince Shori not to worry.

The Blood-Pledge Castle was situated at other dimensions. It was neither in Japan, nor in Earth. In order to get here, he must go through a special portal provided by the school. It was the only way. The school had had some problem trying to get the gate done before the school started, so they ended up sending Yuuri here only after a few days later after the orientation. Now, not only had Yuuri been drawing attention because of his look, he was also a latecomer.

His father informed him that there are rarely any Mazoku who are double black. He had braced himself for it, but his father had never told him that most of the Mazoku are bishonen! He stole another look again at the students. Most of their features are great, with their high forehead, smooth cheek and angelic face. Just take for example; he could have almost mistaken an oncoming male student as female. He blinked again. Woa… This boy is a true bishonen. His hair was of a light-yellow blonde, with a pair of emerald green eyes sparkling with intelligence, and a nicely-built body. 'I wonder where he is from…' He continued to study him as the boy chatted with his friends.

Still deep in his thoughts, he walked and bumped into someone. He raised his head and gasped. His eyes were widening at the double black in front of him. Murata Ken, his childhood friend was grinning broadly at him. He blinked again.

"Murata??"

"Yupe, it's me, Shibuya. Nice to meet you here."

"You're a Mazoku??" Yuuri asked. His heart beat increasing. He had never expected to find a familiar face here. And the thought that he did have a companion, and most of all, a friend who is from the same country as his, calmed him down at the same time.

"Well, can't see any other reason why I'm here if I'm not one."

"You never tell me about this." Yuuri smiled.

"Neither did you."

"Haha… Yes. I didn't want others to think that I'm a freak."

"Oh, c'mon. Shibuya, do you really think we are freak?"

"No." Yuuri's lips curled into a grin. "Did you just come or…?"

"Yes, I started school only this year, but I'm not a latecomer."

"How did you know I'm latecomer?" Surprised, Yuuri asked. Murata shifted his glasses and smiled.

"Shibuya, they announced your name on the orientation day." Yuuri's eyes had widened in shock.

"Why did they mention me?"

"I can't tell you about it since I didn't pay attentions to the talk. I was busy hunting down for girlfriend." Murata laughed.

"Hey, now that you mentioned, there aren't many girls around…"

"Indeed. There are not many female mazoku." Murata sighed.

"Murata…" Yuuri eyed him. Murata was kind of famous for flirting around. He was not going to preach his friend now. He turned around and saw more and more people looking towards him.

"Murata, are we the only Asian here?"

"Yupe," Murata said. The bell chimed, signaling the starting of a class. Murata casted one last look at Yuuri and smiled.

"We will chat again. You would better get going to the headmaster's to report yourself. Later, you should be able to join us in the class. I'll see you then."

"Sure," Yuuri raised his hand, showing acknowledgement after Murata left. Yuuri's feet were moving when they were halted suddenly by a jeer from behind.

"So, this is the one they're referring to? The future king of our world?"

"Wolfram, don't mess with him." Yuuri turned and saw the blonde he would have seen just now. His heart filled with confusion as he realized that the named "Wolfram" was looking at him. Beside him, another young student who has a similar color of hair with Wolfram was tugging at the sleeves of his arm.

"As if I would believe an outsider has the ability to rule our world. Humph," Wolfram spared him another threatening look then walked away with his friend. Question marks started floating through Yuuri's mind.

"HUH??? What the hell are you talking about??" Yuuri shouted after him but they were out of ear shot.

His father had never told him about the king of this world. He knew that his father was special case, most of the mazoku lived in Shin Makoku, that is… here. Few mazoku would want to migrate to Earth, where their magic is restricted. But he didn't know that a king existed in this world. What did that blonde mean? And could that boy use such a tone that made him sound like he was incapable of being a leader? The sarcastic tone that he had used was unmistakably there.

Confused, disbelief, and fury welled up in his stomach. Yuuri swung his bag, which consist of particularly nothing as he didn't know what to bring, over his shoulder and strode down the hall, heading towards the headmaster's room. There are no longer any students on the corridors. He passed by a few classes. Peering through the windows, he could see that the students are concentrating and listening to the lecturers in front. He squirmed at the lecturers. Woa… even the lecture was a bishonen, with a lilac eyes and white-silver hair. His hands were moving animatedly. He saw one of the students lifted his head up. His weary eyes suddenly glittered with excitement as he raised his finger to point towards Yuuri. His heart gave a jolt as that student started to alert his friend beside him. Yuuri tore his gaze away from the window and continued hurriedly. 'What is going on? What's so special about me?'

He turned around the corner and saw it, the headmaster's door. Heart pumping, Yuuri drew in deep breaths and walked towards the door. Putting his hand on the door knob, he inhaled again and knocked.

The door swung open to reveal a young lady. Yuuri's stomach gave a double flip as he eyes landed on the lady's features. She has curly hair of light-yellow blonde which fall smoothly over her shoulder, a pair of emerald green eyes, and boobs that he was sure Murata would die for. Huh? Didn't he just meet someone just like her somewhere? That blonde who called himself… or… his friend called "Wolfram"!

"Yuuri Shibuya, welcome!!" The lady smiled with a smell of seductive at Yuuri. Yuuri took a step backwards, as she opened her arms. He nearly gagged on his own saliva when she embraced him.

"W—Wait. Are you… the headmaster??" Yuuri gasped.

The woman let go of Yuuri to let him breathe and looked at him.

"You can call me by Cheri. Che-ri, and yes, I'm the headmaster of this school," She winked.

His eyes widened in shock. This is a joke, right?

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"My name's Yuuri Shibuya. Nice to meet you all." Yuuri bowed in front of the stares of thirty students. Murata Ken wasn't in the same class as his.

"Heika, your seat is over there." Yuuri was sweat-dropping at the use of 'heika' by Gunter. He wasn't a king nor did he hold any powerful position in this world. But he didn't say a word about it yet.

Tentatively, he walked down towards the indicated place. He nearly gasped, because the one sitting with him, was the blonde who he had met outside the class this morning. The very same one. Wolfram narrowed his eyes at him. Feeling quite uncomfortable, Yuuri greeted him, which was ignored, and sat down.

The class went on for two hour, the lessons included the basics of elements, maintaining of their summoned magic. Yuuri supposed that he had missed one or two classes yesterday since he was latecomer since he didn't really understand what the second tutor also their homeroom teacher, Adelbert was talking about. All the while, he was aware of the presence of the unfriendly blonde beside him. And it was becoming hard to catch up with the him. He needed the notes! Desperately!

"Wolfram…" he hushed. "Can I borrow your notes for yesterday?"

Ignore.

The heat was burning. How long does this blonde intend to ignore him? Yuuri hadn't done anything at all. Why did this blonde despise him so much?

"Wolfram." He hushed again. Adelbert was still lecturing in front of the class. He just needed to catch a quick glimpse of the past lesson.

"Don't talk to me, outsider." Wolfram finally responded.

Anger bubbled up from his stomach, all the way up to his throat. He stood up.

"I have a name!" Yuuri shouted.

"Yes, we know that, Yuuri Shibuya. Can you please sit down?" Adelbert said.

The laugh rippled through the class. The heat became even stronger. He sat down, sulking. The anger increased when Wolfram snickered. 'FINE!' He tipped the shoulder of the other classmate in front of him, asking for the help which was granted immediately. He gave a 'humph' to Wolfram and began to skim through.

He was a quick learner. It wasn't a big problem for him to understand what the lecturer had taught without needing to attend the class. Within minutes, he had mastered the principle behind the activation of the magic, which he had missed.

"Sir, Shibuya has a question for you." Wolfram raised his hand out of the blue, which made Yuuri's heart stopped. _What the hell?! When did he say he have question?!! How dare he frame him!_

"Yes, Shibuya?" Everyone turned for the second time towards him. Yuuri laughed nervously, cursing the blond under his breath and stood up.

"Um…" _Damn! He wasn't listening at all!! _"Can we stop it?"

Everyone laughed off immediately. Yuuri blushed furiously. He thought he had asked a good question.

"Shibuya, please pay attention. This is the second time, there's no third time. Even if you're the king, you will not be given extra privileges."

"Sorry, sir."

"You really have the nerve to ask the teacher to stop the lecture." Wolfram taunted as he sat down, for the countless time, blushing red and bright.

"I didn't mean that!" Yuuri hushed, firm and anger. Wolfram had made enough fun of him. It was only his first day and he was already famous for being interrupting the class. He was bound to be on the blacklist of Adelbert. He wouldn't tolerate with that. "And what IS wrong with you?"

"Si-." Wolfram was ready to shot his arm up again.

"STOP IT!" Yuuri shouted and slammed his fist on the table. Only then, he realized that he had done something irreversible.

"Third time! Shibuya! You're disturbing my class. Stand up and get out of this class!"

"I…" Yuuri protested. It isn't fair. It…

"Please get out before I send you to the principal." Adelbert commanded, pointing his finger out the door. Packing up his books and quill, he grabbed his bag and walked out the class under the observation of the students. He was fuming greatly the moment the door closed behind him.

IT ISN'T FAIR!

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

The bell rang, a sign that the class was over. Yuuri stormed out from the school's cafeteria, the place where he had been spending for one hour after being chased out from the class. The next lesson was in the sparing hall. What Wolfram had done was still burning his mind.

He hurried up the stairs. It was a hand on practice for their magic, specifically fire. He was excited, soon, everything about the blond was forgotten. More importantly, during the practice, the whole year will be having the class together, which mean, he would be able to see Murata.

Sprinting down the corridor, he turned around the corner, looking at the sign on the board. Lecture hall, classrooms, library, classrooms, and more classrooms. He stopped. It was supposed to be here. At this floor. But he had gone through the whole floor, there wasn't any sparing hall. Was he lost?

He halted an oncoming student and asked for the direction.

"It's the building behind this one." His heart sank. Giving him a soft and harsh 'thanks', he rushed off. Without needing to consult his watch, he knew that he was late!

Panting hard and fighting against the stitched at his sides, Yuuri pushed the hall's door opened. He had wished not to attract any attention but no matter how he searched, he couldn't find a back door. He had no choice but to go through the front. He froze at the sight of hundreds pairs of eyes staring at him. He gulped. The tutor was a stoic man. And the stare he received had him rooted to his place.

"Do you realize that you're late, heika?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, sir." Yuuri apologized. "I couldn't find the place."

"Didn't you have enough time to find it, since I heard that, you left early for the last class?" Yuuri felt his stomach emptied, his legs weakened. Does everyone need to make his day difficult to him? Why did he have to tell the whole school about it??

"Go find your seat." Gwendal said. Yuuri didn't need to be told twice, he hurriedly walked off to the nearest empty seat he could spot and sank down on the floor, joining others.

"Where are we? Yes… We can control all the elements, but we can be the master of only one or two of them. I don't expect you all to be able to summon the fire today. But let's try hard."

"The trick is the magic word. Now, follow what I say, To all elements that are afflicted with fire, obey this distinguished mazoku."

Chorus of mantra began simultaneously around him. Yuuri followed them. He wasn't going to lag behind again.

"Good. Now, find your partner." They stood up at once. "My mistake." The hassle stopped. "There's no need to find. Your partner will be the one who's sitting beside you in your class." As if that wasn't bad enough, Yuuri nearly fainted.

Could things get any worse?

"And since the number is too large for me along to handle, I can't possibly be around all of you. Therefore, you will have your own homeroom teacher to teach you." Curse his own big mouth.

"Get started!"

Weak in leg, Yuuri dragged himself forcefully in the hall, looking for the blonde-haired guy.

"You're late!" The moment he spotted him at the corner of the hall, he received this response. Well, at least he waited for him. Yuuri smiled and dropped his bag beside the wall. As soon as they got into their position, they were taught how to activate the magic. It appeared that Wolfram was more skilled than he was. He was able to call it out in a mere second at the first try. Wolfram snorted back at him when the smoke puffed out at the tips of Yuuri's finger. Yuuri ignored him and continued to try, he finally succeeded at the fourth try.

Adelbert picked those who had succeeded, out from the group and gathered them at the other end of the hall.

"Hand on combat!" He barked. Yuuri was nothing but shocked. Hand on combat? Straight away after a fifteen minutes practice??

"I know that some of you might able to summon other magic already, but NO OTHER MAGIC IS ALLOWED here and now. You're only allowed to call out fire." Adelbert said. "Don't worry. This is just a practice. You won't get hurt." The atmosphere seemed to tense all around him. He could sense others stiffened too.

'How could you be sure of that?' Yuuri shouted in his mind. This is impossible. He thought as he watched the arrogant brat in front of him, smirking.

"I'm prepared to see how the future king begged on his knees for my mercy."

"This is only a practice!" Yuuri hissed. A frown fell upon the prince's face.

"Didn't you know that there isn't such thing as practice in this world? We all took it seriously even if it is only a practice! Apparently, you know nothing about us. Don't mock us, outsider." Horror written large on his face, Yuuri swept his gaze around others. It was clear that they understood the situation they were in, for they had a serious look on their faces.

"Begin!"

"To all elements afflicted with fire…"

'Wait wait wait!!! There's no countdown?!'

"…obey this distinguished mazoku!" Wolfram had begun without waiting for Yuuri to prepare. Yuuri panicked. The fire was collecting itself around the prince's finger. If he doesn't hurry, he will die!

"To all…" Yuuri voice trailed off weakly, he stared horrified at the fire beast that advanced towards him. It was common to see fireballs but something like this… He had never seen magic like this!

He screamed.

The power overwhelmed him, filling every particle in his body. The cold water summoned around him, circling him. Desperate wanting to stay alive, he shielded himself with his hands. He could feel the presence of a second person inside his body. His eyes blurred and the consciousness slipped.

All students were turning towards them. Their combat became the focus of attention. Yuuri Shibuya wasn't the same as before. The hair was longer, with a firmer look and deep voice. Wolfram stared horror-struck at the physical appearance of the double black that had changed dramatically. What was happening?

The fierce fire beast vanished at the touch of the water shell. Wolfram shrieked when he felt himself being lifted from the ground by the hands of the water. His face was turning blue. His breathe was being taken away as the fingers squeezed him tighter.

"Yuuri Shibuya! STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!" Adelbert shouted.

The words sank in his mind. Yuuri's consciousness came back. Surprised, he saw the blond hung in mid-air. The water magic conjured out linked him back to his own body. Shock and fear hit him in equal measure. His appearance returned to his normal self in the next second.

"I…" Wolfram dropped down, hitting hard on the ground. Yuuri backed away, not believing what he had done. Did he really do this?! "I…"

"I said, no using of other magic other than fire, didn't I?" Adelbert neared them. Wolfram sat there, not moving at all. He was unable to take in anything.

"Get yourself to the infirmary room if you are not well." He turned towards the double black. Whispers were going on around him but he could only hear what Adelbert was telling him. "Yuuri Shibuya, you'll be under detention for this whole month. Come to my office on Saturday morning at eight. Class dismissed!"

Yuuri sank to his knees. It was only his first day and already, he had gotten himself a detention.

Could things get any worse?!

TBC…

**A/N How is the story…? I need feedbacks to know whether if I should continue my plotting. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Magical World**

**Chapter 2**

**Written by: Lisse08**

"You gotta be kidding me…" Yuuri whispered, his bag dropped onto the floor with a 'thud'. He wished someone could slap him. The blonde turned at the sound, surprise registered his face, reflecting the same expression that Yuuri was wearing.

"No way…"

"WHY IS IT YOU AGAIN?!" They shouted.

Wolfram slammed his pen on the table and stood up at once.

"What are you doing here? This is my room! GET OUT!" Wolfram shouted. Yuuri backed away with the thought that he might have entered the wrong room. Yes. That must be it! But as his eyes caught the number of the room outside the door, he looked back at the number labelled on his bunch of keys. He gaped at them in disbelief.

B-23. They are the same!

"Get out of my room! Didn't you hear me, STALKER?" Wolfram threw his book over when the door was reopened again to reveal the king.

"What stalker?! This is my room too!" Yuuri caught the book.

Anger bubbled up in the prince's stomach as the words sank into his mind. He turned sharply.

"This joke is not funny!"

"Don't steal my line." Yuuri retorted. Wolfram sank down back to his seat, his body weak.

"They didn't arrange our rooms according to the seat, did they?"

Wolfram ignored him, not wanting to accept the fact that they are now not only classmate but roommate as well. Yuuri carried his bag and entered the room, his luggage wasn't here yet. Straight away, he saw the neater bed set on his right and knew it was his. He heard the chair pushed and the door was slammed behind him. He turned to see that Wolfram had left the room. Sulking, he walked nearer and plunged himself down into the bed. He was the one who was supposed to be angry. Ever since he stepped foot into this school, that Wolfram had been getting him into troubles, both intentionally and not. He was already upset by the fact that he was blacklisted by their homeroom teacher, and now, he had gotten himself a detention to attend while others enjoyed their first weekend here.

But what troubled him the most was the magic that he performed that morning. He had no account of calling out the water element. He had no account of how his water monster defeated Wolfram's fire beast. The last thing he remembered was Wolfram attacked him, then everything went blank.

No one dared to talk with him after that lesson. He was not able to spot Murata Ken at all. May be he will try finding his room later.

Yuuri looked over at the blonde's place and heaved out a sigh. What the hell is wrong with this guy?

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

'Under-aged Mazoku are not allowed to use magic outside school compounds. Absence for five lessons or more without valid reason might be forfeited from taking the year-end examination. Detention for over three times per semester will be suspended from the school.'

Just GREAT… two more for me and I might have to pack up and go home.

'Duel without approval from professor is not allowed unless…'

There was a knock on his door that distracted him from reading the rules. He put down the booklet and approached the door. It mustn't be Wolfram, since this is his room too, he wouldn't need to knock.

"Murata?" Yuuri was surprised to see him outside.

"Hey, king." Murata smirked.

"Stop that."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh… Come in." Yuuri stepped aside for him to pass through. He closed the door.

"I couldn't find you after the lesson."

"I have some business to deal with. So," he looked around, "who's your roommate? Is he nice?"

"You'd never believe this. It is the same guy we see this morning, that blonde, remember?" Murata confused face cleared off.

"You mean the one who you lifted up today. He is your roommate?" his eyes rounded.

"Hell, he is." Yuuri responded as if he was hit by something. "Wait, that's what I want to find you to talk about, what had I done today? Why did everyone keep calling me a 'king'?"

"You're the future king of this world."

"There's something wrong about this. You see, I'm not a descendent of any royal family. My father definitely didn't look at all like a king or prince."

"Regarding that, I guessed you'll have to ask Conrad Weller." His senses were ignited at the familiar name.

"Hey, how did you know about my godfather?" His eyes widened as it hit him. "Are you implying that he's a mazoku too?"

"No, he's not." Yuuri waited for more to come but the silence dragged. Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

"So, you're not going to tell me the rest of the story?"

"Do I look like I'm going to tell?" Murata smirked.

"Oh… please," Yuuri begged. "We don't have break until May, and there's no chance that I'd meet him here."

"Oh, no. You'll be seeing him soon." Murata opened the door and sneaked out before Yuuri could stop him.

Xxxx **SaraWolf **xxxX

"What's wrong with you?" Saralegi asked.

"What?" A few students were playing baseball in the field. Wolfram leaned over the window. The sunset settled over the sky of Shin Makoku.

"You have been acting quite strange today, like deliberately picking up the fight with the king. Haven't we been told to be careful about his level of maryoku during the orientation?" Wolfram opened his mouth to protest but Sara raised his hand to stop him. "Oh don't give me 'I can't control it'. I had known you for years. There's no one who can skilfully control their maryoku better than you do at this age. Tell me, what's wrong? Is something troubling you?"

"He pissed me off, that's all." Wolfram retorted. A thin smile cracked on his friend's face.

"Which part?"

"Can't you see how wimpy he is?" Wolfram flared up and turned over to look at him. "Are we really going to let someone like him control our country?"

"We have no choice, silly. Besides, why are you so obsessed with him? ...Obsessed…?" Sara stopped. Raising his head as if hit by something, Sara asked. "Could it be that you're in love?"

Anger rose in his inside, obligating everything. Without thinking twice, Wolfram raised his palm and swung it over to the other boy, which was caught by Sara immediately by his waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this, to me?" Sara smirked.

Veins pounded on his forehead. Forcefully, the blond yanked his hand away to break free from the grip.

"Don't talk nonsense." Wolfram warned and walked out from his sight.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri raised his head from his book when he heard the door was opened. Wolfram didn't look at him. Grabbing his towel, he headed straight into the bathroom. He listened to the shuffling of the feet and the water dripping out from the shower. He sighed. It is going to be a long night.

As soon as Wolfram stepped out from the bathroom, Yuuri nearly tumbled off from his chair. He could no longer recognize him. The Wolfram who was wrapped in a pink dress gown with frills was so different compared to the Wolfram who was dressed neatly in his school attire.

"It's rude to gape!" Wolfram shouted.

"But you…" Yuuri closed his mouth when another glare was shot at him.

Wolfram stretched his hand over to the switch and turned it off. Instantly, the light was off.

"Hey!" Yuuri proclaimed.

There was no sound from the other end. Pouting rather to himself, Yuuri tidied up his books in the darkness aided only by the moonlight and sneaked into the bed minutes later.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

The headache that was throbbing behind his head woke him up with a start. Yuuri flipped himself over to the side. His eyes flickered opened at the light.

'Arre…? Oh yeah… I'm in Shin Makoku." He raised his head a little to see the occupant besides his was gone. Then, an electric shock washed through him. He jumped up.

"Oh my god! What time is it now?" His shaky hand reached the clock on the side chest. His eyes widened in shock that showed half past eight. Class had started thirty minutes ago and he was still here, sleeping his time off.

Damn that Wolfram, why didn't he wake him up?

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Racing his way, he rushed through the garden, hurrying towards the second sparring hall. It wasn't a maryoku training session like yesterday. It was said that besides maryoku, they are also trained in their physical energy in the school.

Yuuri pushed open the heavy wooden door. The creaking sound made it impossible for him to hide his lateness. The lecturing speech stopped. He was about to apologize again when shock took over. He stared at the lecturer, thinking that he must still be in dream.

Conrad Weller was standing in the middle of the circle, looking at him along with other students.

"Good morning, heika." Strange, even his voice sounded the same…

"_Oh… please," Yuuri begged. "We don't have break until May, and there's no chance that I'd meet him here." _

"_Oh, no. You'll be seeing him soon."_

Is this what Murata meant?

"Heika? Heika?"

Alert, Yuuri found his voice.

"Um… Sorry I'm late… sir." He was a little hesitant at adding the word 'sir' rather than using his real name like he usually did.

"Come join us." Conrad smiled. Nodding, Yuuri spotted Murata easily since he was sitting near the exit. Not wanting to draw any more attention, Yuuri ran forward and sat down next to him.

"Told ya." Murata whispered.

"Is that really Conrad Weller?" Yuuri hushed.

"You can ask him later when class is over."

"Let's give it a try." Conrad ordered and pointed towards his right. "Grab your wooden sword at the corner there."

Bustling around, Yuuri and others went over the place. Taking the nearest possible sword that he could reach, he pulled it out without looking at it. He didn't need to be told twice. After reading the rules yesterday, he found out that pairings for every hand-on combat practices are to be with the neighbor sitting next to you. Luckily, it isn't permanent. The seating is changed once a month, in other word, the pairing will be changed as well.

So, he just needed to bear with the brat for this month in class since he was still bound to meet him back in their room.

Different from yesterday, Wolfram was the one who found him this time. Yuuri beckoned away. It was purely out of his reflex that he did so. Wolfram preferred not to take notice of it, though in truth, he was quite irritated by that. They took up their position. Flashes of images shone in Yuuri's inner eyes, reminding him of what he had done yesterday.

"Wolfram… Ano… I want to apologize for yesterday…" He didn't really apologize properly ever since that incident. But right now, the strong killing ki around Wolfram had Yuuri reconsidered that he needed to do so.

"It doesn't matter to me." Wolfram said in a cold tone, which sounded totally different to Yuuri, as if telling him that it did matter.

'Don't worry, Yuuri. This is a physical strength combat. There's nothing to do with maryoku. So, don't worry.' He repeated.

"On the count of 3, the one on my left will strike first while the other will try to defend." Conrad said. At least there's a countdown this time…

Yuuri looked from right to left. So, he was the one who will be defending. He saw the corner of the blonde's face quirked up. A thought ran though him like a knife.

Wolfram stared in loathe at the boy. His heart was thumping like crazy, as if it was going to burst. The words that Sara said were still lingering in his thoughts.

"_Could it be that you're in love?"_

It is not true…

"1…"

'What if Wolfram is thinking of revenge?' Yuuri shuddered.

'It is not true…' Wolfram fumed.

"2…"

'I have to be careful.' Yuuri grabbed onto the wooden weapon, stronger than ever.

'NOT true…'

"3!"

'No…!!'

"NO WAY!"

A swoosh of wind gushing through Yuuri's ears. He ducked instead of defend. There was a dull thud behind him, followed by shrieks from girls. It sent shivering chills down his spine.

Had he done it again?

Wolfram stared in horror as he realized what he had done. His wooden bat had strike not Yuuri, but Sara, the one who was standing behind the double black. He didn't expect Yuuri to escape. Sara lied unconsciously on the ground.

"Back off! Back off!" Conrad ran into the crowd, pushing them aside. With a swift motion, he checked the vital signs of the young boy.

"He's fine, just knocked out. I'm bringing him to infirmary. Class dismissed early for today. Yuuri, Wolfram, come see me later." Conrad gave him a half-smile and set off with Sara in his arms.

"It's your fault." Wolfram started. Bewildered, Yuuri spun around to face the boy.

"My fault?"

"You duck!"

"That's because you are attacking for real!"

"Hadn't I told you we take it seriously even when it's only a practice?" Wolfram shouted.

"But you are intending to kill me, aren't you!?"

Wolfram smirked.

"What if I'm?"

Angered, Yuuri's body reacted. With his fingers twisted into a fist, he lurched forward. Students panicked. Commotions started breaking out around him but he was vaguely aware of it. All that blinded him was the rage he felt for the blond.

What he didn't expect was the push that he felt from behind his back. He fell forward.

"…!!!"

Wolfram stared in horror at the big round black onyx in his own eyes. He could see his own green light reflecting back to him in them. The warm touch on his lips was making his heart beating even faster. The sensation hit him in his head. He couldn't believe it.

He couldn't freaking believe it!! His insides shake.

Yuuri Shibuya kissed him!

RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE STUDENTS!

"JERK!" Wolfram shoved the boy off his body and did another thing that he deeply regretted before he knew it.

"I'm really so…" Yuuri defended frantically. In his eyes, he saw the palm raised up.

The slap echoed through the hall.

Wolfram gaped in shock at the raven black, his palm lingered high in the air, not daring to move anymore. So were the other students.

Yuuri felt the hot prickling feeling on his face where Wolfram had slapped him. The silence around him made his goose bumps formed.

He didn't understand why, everyone looked shock, a shock that was greater than the kiss that he had accidentally planted.

Xxxx


End file.
